Cornucopia bloodbath (75th)
The Cornucopia bloodbath of the 75th Hunger Games was an alternate version of the real bloodbath as its story, The 75th, is also alternate. The bloodbath At first, all the tributes sprinted to the Cornucopia. Then, when Katniss Everdeen acquired a bow and a quiver of arrows, the bloodbath begun. She shot Gloss in the neck then targetted Enobaria. When she let out a shot, the Career tribute swiftly evaded the arrow. She then sprinted towards Katniss, aiming to kill her. Katniss, on the other hand, was frightened. She turned around and went the other way. On the other spoke, Katniss confronted the tribute from District 9, Lucifer. She let out a quick shot at him and the arrow hit his head. The tribute fell and sunk into the water while Katniss kept on running towards the jungle. Soon, the tribute Daniel Bernhardt arrived at the Cornucopia. But he was quickly killed by Enobaria with a knife stuck on his forehead. Cecelia then came but was also killed. Brutus took a big battleaxe and smashed it into her chest, killing her instantly. The Careers scoured for more weapons and went to hunt the remaining tributes around the Cornucopia. By that, more tributes arrived at the Cornucopia, including Mariam Green and the District 6 male. Mariam didn't get to enter the Cornucopia when Cashmere slashed her throat with a sharp blade. The female tribute had only arrived at the island when this happened. The male tribute from District 6 witnessed this but reluctantly ignored the Career. He searched the desktops for a sword, but was ambushed by the hiding District 5 male who stabbed him in the back. The male from 6 tried to escape him while crawling away from the tribute. The male of 5 was about to kill his suffering victim until a dart stucked onto his neck's right-side. The 6 male looked to his right and discovered that his district partner had found a dart blower. She assisted him to stand and the two took two weapons before escaping the Cornucopia. On their way walking on one of the wedges, Brutus surprisingly stabbed the female's back, killing her immediately. Her male district partner was truly shocked and quickly pushed Brutus into the water. He then stood straight up and ran away. With this, the District 6 female's death, ended the Cornucopia bloodbath. A total of seven tributes died in it. List of deaths *Gloss - Killed by Katniss (Arrow shot in the neck) *Lucifer - Killed by Katniss (Arrow hit in the head) *Daniel Bernhardt - Killed by Enobaria (Knife thrown onto forehead) *Cecelia Sanchez - Killed by Brutus (Had a battleaxe smashed onto her chest) *District 5 male - Killed by District 6 female (Dart blown onto his right neck) *Mariam Green - Killed by Cashmere (Neck slashed with blade) *District 6 female - Killed by Brutus (Sword stabbed into her back) This article shall be updated not so soon. Category:Fanfics by Stick Category:Articles by Stick Category:Stick's HG articles